Music Is My Soul
by imcrazy4fiction
Summary: One shot set 70 years after Edward left in New Moon. It begins with a vision of a broken angel...


Alice POV:

_A long white room with a baby grand piano at the far end from which a drifting chorus of "Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis" came sung by a dark haired angel. _

"Alice? What was your vision about?" Edward asked looking confused. Typical mind-reader to start asking questions the second I see a new vision. I mean I love my brother but gawd, he can be so annoying at times.

"I honestly don't know!" There had been something familiar about the voice and yet it sounded so broken that it could barely belong to the angel had seen. I wonder who the angel was...so familiar and yet so unknown. I must know her in some way or she must be important otherwise I wouldn't have seen her.

"ALICE! Are you and Edward nearly done packing? We need to leave soon." Esme shouted breaking me from my reeve. Edward scowled at her thoughts and evident excitement to return to Forks.

70 years had passed since our exodus from Forks and it had changed the family forever. When you're a vampire very little will dramatically affect you but the ramifications of leaving Fork's had devastated our coven, rather our family. Edward was more sullen than before and barely spoke to anyone besides me; even that was a rare occasion. He was lifeless, yes even for a vampire. I knew his cold dead heart was missing; he was only half the man he used to be. Esme was taking it especially hard because she had made Edward a better person but now he was worse than ever again. I remembered how he was, all-smiles basking in the love and sharing it gratutiusly but now... it was hard to think of my broken brother. Carlisle and Esme were barely done grieving over the loss of their daughter and subsequent death of the Edward they knew and finding it so hard to move on with their lives. Rosalie and Emmett were only back with us for the last 10years after a long stint in Africa trying to forget Fork's. They were easier distracted but I knew Emmett sorely missed all the family fun we had in Fork's, we were barely a family anymore. Jasper and I had drifted along, seeking condolence in each other but I desperately missed my best friend and he was dealing with tenfold the emotion of us all. Jasper was also fighting his guilt blaming himself for us having to leave but really it was all our faults. We were vampires; we lusted after blood despite trying to control our thirsts. It was only natural to lung at her sweet blood. It was Edward's stubbornness that was really at fault, if only he had changed her. It was a hard decision to return to Fork's but it was the one place we'd felt like a whole family and all the people we had known would be gone by now.

Oh CRAP! Edward get out of my head! This is why we try not to remember what we've all lost...

"Edward I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..." I was speechless and felt my eyes well with tears that would never fall.

"It's not your fault Alice, you miss your friend that natural...but it's been 70 years, we all need to move on" Edward stated firmly yet quietly.

I knew he was trying to be strong and move on with his life especially now moving back to Fork's but I'd rather he was honest with me, and then we could miss her together. I held out my hand to him and he pulled me close. We gripped each other with all we had somehow transpiring the sadness we felt and finding comfort in our embrace.

He slipped his arm across my shoulder and we descended the stairs to do whatever Esme had planned for our final hours in Ireland before we boarded a plane with our luggage and set off for Washington. Ordinarily we would have stopped in Paris or Malian after Rosalie and I begging like crazy but not this time, going back to Fork's was more important than shopping...Wow! did I really think that?

The trip to Fork's was uneventful as we flew from Dublin to London, London to New York, New York to Seattle and then drove from Seattle to Forks.

Carlisle POV:

We'd only been in Fork's a few days when the Quileute's had sent a convoy to speak with us. They came in human form but their scent told us what they really were. I was slightly mystified, we had been gone for a long time surely the curse would have broken for a small while at least...

"Our father's spoke of your family and the treaty, it is still intact" a young man named Sam said. He then glanced at another boy. I had taken him for the leader since he spoke first then I noticed the other was larger and more mature in appearances. He also looked vaguely familiar.

This older looking young man spoke, "I am Will, the Alpha of the pack. My grandfather Jacob died a few years ago but he knowing you would return and left a message for you. 'After you left Victoria returned but her motive was different. She found her prey in pain and barely alive. Instead of giving her prey the death it sought she turned her prey into one of you.' He said she is the reason we continue to transform despite her living a great distance away, something to do with her relationship with the pack. I do not understand what he meant fully but I give you the message as a service to him. We will take our leave now but understand we are more serious about this treaty than our forefather's. Break the treaty and die!"

I watched them leave as I stood rooted to the ground by shock. That answered some questions but brought many more to the surface. How had she been living all these years? How will this new go down? I must hide my thoughts before Edward returns; it would crush him further to know she was soulless. Where's Alice, she's usually good at hiding thoughts!

Edward POV:

Hunting was not entertaining anymore it was merely a necessary component to this life, if you could call it a life. At least I could get away from my family, away from their sad thoughts that had resurfaced. It killed me to be back here but Esme would not hear of me ending my existence. I tried to close off these depressing thoughts as I neared the house. Jasper was getting enough melancholy feelings. I may not be an empath like Jasper but I noticed the strange atmosphere the second i walked through into the house. Then the smell hit me, DOG!

"What did the wolves want" I asked grimly looking around at my siblings. We near liked the dogs and I assumed they were here merely about treaty details. However that did not explain the tense atmosphere.

"They were informing us on the treaty remaining intact" Carlisle said but his thoughts did not match what he said. He was thinking Bible passages in Latin. But occasional flashes of Jacob Black appeared then he would concentrate more on the Bible. Why would my father hide his thoughts from me and since when did Jacob Black have anything to do with werewolves...

I looked to Alice for explanation but like Carlisle she hid her thoughts. She often thought about shopping but I knew this was more deliberate than that. My mood disintegrated further at the lack of truth and trust. I didn't want to get involved with anything here, especially not with silly Jacob Black or wolves. My thoughts went wild and I'd no choice but to flee away again.

I had become such a coward since I left Fork's. It was safer not to pry or get to involved that way no-one got hurt. I had spent the last 70 years bored out of my head. I refused to go to school; I could not focus on study or be inspired to compose. I merely existed. Without Bella my life I was just an empty shell of a vampire. I would not even think of myself as a man anymore. I was a monster that had deluded himself into believing otherwise.

I ran until a reached the meadow where we used to go together, our special place. I looked around hoping get a sense of her here but it was all loss. Little did I know months after I had left she had visited here trying to find a trace of me. Did I want to know how her life had turned out? I loved her and cared to know if she had a happy life but it would only depress me further. Could I get any more depressed? I decided against my better judgement I would find out what had happened to her and if she had any family.

I started back towards the house only to find Alice not long off. She sat in a tree waiting patiently for my approach.

"The blurry vision from Boston became sharper a few minutes ago. What did you decide?" Alice asked tentatively.

"I'm going to find out what happened to Bella. Do you think I was one of her grandchildren in your vision?"

"I don't know Edward. I'm sorry." Alice replied looking ashen with sorrow written across her face.

We walked back to the house together and a decided to ask Carlisle to enrol me in school with everyone else. Maybe I would find a mini-Bella in school. I glanced into Alice's thoughts to see if her vision had changed any with that decision but it had not. With that disappointment we ran faster to the house. I did not explain why but I told my family of my return to school. Esme was pleased but everyone else was confused except a vain Rosalie who continued to think of herself.

[a week later]

Edwards POV:

I had returned to school but with no avail, there was no-one resembling Bella in the slightest, although there were a few that reminded me of other characters from our past - Mini Newton's, Jessica's and a few Laruen-like brats. I was about to give up and drop out of school again when I remembered my dazzling affect. With my mood over the last 70 years I hadn't tried it but was worth a try now. Alice caught me on my way to the office having seen my plan in a vision.

"Edward, is the really necessary? I know you're going to get away with looking up the computer files but there is something...unseen in my vision. Like the consequences of your actions interfere with the wolves or something"

I put my arm round her shoulders trying to be comforting, something I hadn't tried in many years, as we continued to walk down the hall. I was almost certain that the woman in the office was Angelina's daughter, so alike in both personality and appearance it could be no others. After a little dazzling and with Alice acting as lookout I seated myself behind the computer and proceeded to look up Bella's details. In 2 seconds I realised how out of touch I really was, by no means were these school computers fitting with the times but they were a lot more advanced than I remembered...when was the last time I used a computer? How many decades ago?

Alice noticed my confused expression and switched places with me. Soon she discovered what college Bella attended and which course she choose, but there was no record of any family in Fork's after this.

We left quickly and I ditched the rest of school. I needed time and space to think, so I ran.

I ran to the most northern tip of Canada to the most southern tip of South America before returning. It had taken a few days but it was worth it to escape a leave everything for a while. I returned, not to Fork's but to Washington so I could look up Bella's college career.

After doing a similar dazzling affect on the college secretaries I searched the database for Isabella Swan. I was very confused by what I found. She attended this college, Washington State, for a year after we left then took a leave of absence of 3years due to illness according to the files. On her return she changed course from English to Music. She graduated with full honours despite missing many days throughout every semester. How very odd. The Bella I remembered hated missing class. I printed what I read and on a whim I decided to search Cullen although I knew none of us had attended here.

I was shocked, no other word for it. A result came up for Cullen. Miss Elizabeth Isabella Cullen.

Age: 23. Professor of Music, Daughter of former Professor of Music, Bella Swan. I looked at the photograph in the file. Near identical to the Bella I had left except for longer, glossier hair and those swirling golden eyes!

If I wasn't a vampire I would surely have collapsed. Alice must have seen me finding this. Sure enough Alice just slipped into the room.

"You decided to search Cullen so randomly I could never have predicted this...Do you think she is Bella's daughter? A vampire?" Alice asked cautiously in a near whisper.

"Alice, I know my Bella anywhere. That's not her daughter... It's her!"

I realised as soon as I spoke. My Bella? Who was I to claim her? I left her after all.

"Go. Find her. I'll wait in the car"

When I turned my little pixie of a sister was gone. I needed to be brave. I must go find out if my suspicions were true. I went to the Music Department but they informed me Ms. Cullen had left for the day. Hearing them say Ms. Cullen made me both happy and sad. Why had she chosen to use our name? Maybe she knew where we got our I.D's and to pretend to be a Cullen was safest, I thought trying not to hope too much. After a little searching around the music department I found Ms. Elizabeth Cullen's address, a refurbished warehouse in downtown Pullman.

Out in the car Alice drove to the address I told her. She didn't even need to be asked to wait outside. She sat watching as I exited the car and entered the warehouse. I had been turned into apartments but still had the warehouse feel. I asked the doorman which floor the flat number was on he told me the top floor and asked was Prof. Cullen expecting me. I lied exquisitely and he accepted what I said gullibly. As I rode the elevator to the top floor I wondered what on earth I would say to this woman if she weren't Bella, or worse, if she was Bella.

I hadn't expected this. The elevator opened into her hallway. The doorman must have pushed the button that allows to elevator to go the top floor or something. As I walked down the hallway it opened into a bright music room. The white light was nearly blinding but at the same time I was assaulted with Alice's vision. There at the far end of the room sat the dark haired angel, bleeding love. Her voice broken with emotion and yet still so beautiful, so caught up she did not notice my approach until a wisp of wind from the window brought her my scent.

Startled, this angel rose fluidly and faced me.

Angel's POV:

I must have got more into my song than I realised. I could feel his presence, smell his scent, I could feel him near. It was a lifetime since he had left me broken on the forest. I had remained broken long after my encounter with Victoria. I poured my brokenness into song and sold them for millions. A Different Kind of Pain as made famous by Cold, Bleeding Love a.m.f by Leona Lewis, Heavily Broken a.m.f by the Veronica's, Damaged a.m.f by Plumb, Going Under and Before the Dawn a.m.f by Evanescence, Animal I have Become a.m.f by Three Days Grace, Broken Promises a.m.f by Mandy Moore and others.

I saw him standing there, so clear, could I hallucinate so clearly after all these decades. He was now blurry in my nightmares of 'that night'...

"Sorry to disturb you Miss..." He even sounds like my Edward did. MY Edward? What?

I was aware I was just standing there in front of my piano starring at him. I focused for a few seconds on clearing the fog from my brain. I was realised that my eyes were filled with venom, thank goodness I was no longer human or I'd be drowning in tears right now.

I looked at him again now that I had regained control of myself. He was a vampire that much was obvious. He did look like the blur from my nightmares but my other human memories had faded so I did not know if this was Edward or not. He seemed hesitant.

Finding my voice I asked, "Excuse me, who are you? And why are you in my house?"

"I'm sorry Miss, I'm looking for someone and my search led me here..."

"You are a vampire, are you not?"

"Yes, and you also, if I am not mistaken?"

"You are not mistaken but you did not answer my first question, who are you?"

"Do you know me?"

"I asked you a question!" getting slightly hysterical

"I am Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. And what of you, Miss Elizabeth Isabella Cullen, who are you?"

Gasp! If I weren't Vampire I would be unconscious right about now. Even with vampireness I needed to sit on the piano stool behind me. I looked up to see him approach me.

"Are you indeed Miss Isabella Swan's daughter or are you masking you age by this?" he spoke so quietly barely breathing scared of hearing my response.

"Why are you here?" that was all I managed to get out. This was the man who ruined my existence. The reason I was broken! He was right here in front of me, so close I could kill him and yet I was filled with an insurmountable love.

I watched as his eyes filled with emotion, he embraced me in mumbled, "My Bella."

We sat there for hours in that cold embrace. Darkness fell and later the sun rose. And still we sat there clinging on to each other for dear life.

Finally we came around when my alarm clock for work rang through the apartment.

"Why do you need an alarm to wake you if you are a vampire?" he asked confusedly.

"It's the wake me from my composing..." I replied shyly. I may have written many hits but I never took credit for them when anyone traced them back to me.

"Give me a minute; I'm going to call in sick. I think we need to talk?" I stated as I got up it left the room. When I returned he was still sitting there shell shocked.

"So you left...explain!" My anger and hurt had return if he did not have a good explanation he could just go leave again and let me live my existence.

"Can we go to my house with everyone first, they'll be delighted to see you!" Edward asked.

"No! Just get out Edward! If you can't explain that's fine, just leave!" I growled. He looked at me, confused by my anger which sent me over the edge.

"Let yourself out!" I whispered fiercely as I jumped out the window beside me grabbing a cape as I leap. As I dropped from the 15th story I put my cape on hiding my face from any spectators and fled at an inhuman rate.

EPOV:

I looked out the window and watched as the love of my life flew out into the morning light.


End file.
